


［绿虫］［终极蜘蛛侠］One Day

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), 终极蜘蛛侠
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, 绿虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: 终极动画同人婴儿手推车





	［绿虫］［终极蜘蛛侠］One Day

 

他想不起来他们俩是怎么贴在了一起，也许是对方不经意的眼神，也许是说者无心的胡言乱语，也许只是身体细微的小动作，那屏幕上闪烁的字母，鼓动的窗帘，炫目的阳光，太过迷幻的草木香气，让他一下子确定了胸口中青涩的跳动。

即使全身紧张得正在不受控制地出汗，互相触碰的皮肤开始燃烧，他还是用力收紧了臂弯，这样他们贴的更近了，身体之间几乎没有一丝缝隙。

在这个飘忽的距离，他可以清晰地看到他涨红的脸，汗津津的眼睑，忽闪的睫毛，颤抖的鼻翼，纠结的下唇，连嘴唇上的纹理都一清二楚。他感到对方胸口的起伏，微弱的气息喷在自己脸上，他可以闻到他身上清爽的气味，可以和他亲密地交换呼吸。

还有心跳，贴着彼此的胸膛，他们薄薄的的衬衫被汗水濡湿，变得黏糊糊的，跳跃的节奏由此交叠在一起，逐渐一致。

慢慢地，他屈服了，腼腆地低下了头。于是他感觉到肩窝上覆盖的重量，其实一点也不沉，他甚至想伸手把他牢牢按在身上。柔顺的头发调皮地掠过自己的颈后、肩膀、鼻尖，很痒，他却慌乱得笑不出来，只有下颚的肌肉在振动，耳边充满了嘈杂的蝉鸣声，还有冲破血液和骨骼的心跳声。

“……我这样你会讨厌吗？”

他的声音和平时不一样了，他暗暗想。

“不，一点也不。”

这一瞬间他觉得自己抓住了世界的金色果实，于是暗自产生了一个可笑的冲动：拉着他，一起筋疲力竭地躺在长岛柔软的沙滩上，躺在一个没有尽头的梦境里，他们之间没有多余的欲望，甚至没有交谈，只有一阵阵波浪颤抖着穿过他们的身体，扑在他们脚丫上，散开。

……

门铃响了。

正在研究烹饪的梅婶放下了手中的菜谱，她走出厨房嘲二楼的方向喊了一声：“彼得你能从房间里出来吗，我想是哈利来了。”

彼得正把一个圆鼓鼓的袋子塞进柜子里，袋子里装着衣服和做实验的各种工具和材料，可能还有几包零食，都是他在今天早上匆忙收拾出来的。他把在地上横七竖八地躺着的书和笔记本统统踢到床底下的阴影里：“我马上就好了！”可是他很快发现衣柜的门被卡住了怎么也关不上，因为袋子里的东西实在多得装不下，他连忙用一只手按住了门，另一只手喷出了一堆蛛丝试图封住柜门，不幸的是，他笨手笨脚地把自己的手也粘在柜子上。“哦不……天哪……”蜘蛛侠的蛛丝粘住了自己，这真是太尴尬了。他环顾四周——谢天谢地，桌子上放着一把小刀。

再一次听到了梅婶的疑问：“你在楼上吗，彼得？”

“是的，只是我遇到了点麻烦。”彼得回答道，手里也没闲着，拿着小刀非常努力地割那一团蛛丝。“梅婶你可以帮我开门吗？”

门突然开了，正在拨弄头发的哈利先是愣了一下，很快又恢复了笑容：“早、早上好，梅婶。”哈利将怀里的那束花递给了女主人。

那是一束百合花，每一片花瓣的边缘都弯曲得极为精致，娇嫩的花瓣上还点缀着露水，依然能感受到它们被园丁刚刚摘下时所散发出的清新的气息。梅婶不禁发出一声赞叹：“谢谢你，哈利，你选的花真漂亮。”

哈利欢欣鼓舞地说：“我很高兴你能喜欢它们。”

“我喜欢百合。说真的，你的审美比彼得强太多了，真希望彼得能像你学习如何讨我欢心。也许你可以帮我看看我购物车里的那些衣服是否适合。”

“没问题。”说话间，哈利的两只脚踏进了屋子，怀着兴奋又忐忑的心情。

他忽然想到，这可是长久以来第一次来到好朋友的家，以前都是他在家等着彼得来找自己玩，一切都显得理所当然，因为彼得总是肯定地说“我们是最好的朋友”，他也理所当然地认为他们会一直做好朋友，谁也插不进去。

不知从什么时候开始，他所在的宇宙偏离了正常的轨道。

记得那一天，大家从教室里走出来，他和彼得并排走在一起，勾肩搭背的小赵和迈尔斯（不知道他俩什么时候这么熟了）从后面追了上来围住了彼得，把他晾在一旁，他听见迈尔斯兴致勃勃的声音：“彼得！我们决定周末去你家好好放松一下！”彼得爽快地答应了，他总是不懂如何拒绝，哈利在心底充满鄙夷地“哼”了一声。

不止如此，萨姆和丹尼那伙“来路不明”的男女男女也总是嚷嚷着“蛛网头晚上一起打游戏啊”，一边呼朋引伴地聚集在彼得周围。据说彼得是他们的小队长，所以总是不厌其烦地满足他们的各种要求。当他们在社团派对上兴高采烈地讨论最近流行的游戏时，哈利正坐在另一张桌子的一角，双手插在胸前，郁闷地意识到：彼得已经好久没有辅导自己的数学了。

更过分的是，哈利发现弗莱士比自己更早知道蜘蛛侠面罩下的真相，以前热衷欺负彼得的弗莱士完全变成了唯他马首是瞻的跟班，如今他们常常凑在一起讨论如何更好地发挥毒液的特性。他还能清晰地回忆起弗莱士宣布这件事时洋洋得意的神情和彼得尴尬的道歉，哦，还有艾瓦不明所以的窃笑。

哈利拿着叉子愤愤不平地戳着碗里的青豆粒：这太不公平了。当他被关在柜子里或厕所里时，我罩着他；我的所有秘密，第一个告诉他；可是彼得却拒绝说实话。唉，听听他事后的解释多么苍白无力，连艾瓦都在嘲笑我，这简直太不公平了！

那种感觉就像是，小时候，大人们催促着他把自己珍藏了很久的玩具拿出来和其他小朋友分享时的不情愿。但是彼得不是他收藏的玩具，他是自由的，有自己的思维，可以与每一个他喜欢的人交往，他既无法阻止他注视着别人，也无法阻止他朝其他地方走去，他只能自己生闷气，或者咒骂自己。最后他得到一个结论：彼得对待哈利和其他人没有什么区别。一股巨大的失落感狠狠攫住了他。

他使劲地回忆，到底是哪个淘气鬼拨动了零件，使自己所在的这个时空发生了错乱——如果没有遇到萨姆和其他队员，如果彼得没有接受寇森的建议加入神盾局，如果彼得没有发生变异成为蜘蛛侠，也许这一切都不会发生。如果那天他们没有偷溜进奥斯本的实验室，如果不是他想在彼得面前炫耀父亲的研究成果……所以，都是自己作茧自缚，他正在为曾经幼稚而自大的行为接受惩罚。

坐在他对面的玛丽简冷静地瞥了一眼：“彼得有了新朋友，你应该感到很高兴吧，看起来以后不会有人在学校欺负他了。嗯？”

一点也不好，这似乎意味着彼得再也不需要他的帮助了，哈利想，“为什么你看起来一点也不介意，你是怎么做到宽宏大量的？”同样是被忽略的老朋友，我以为你和我站在同一阵营。

“我一直把彼得的朋友当成自己的朋友，就像你一样。而且，毫无疑问他们会给我带来许多大新闻，你知道的，未来的大记者必须发展许多耳目，也许我会成为JJJ的得力干将，因为我能搞到神盾局的第一手资料。”

哈利不无同情地说：“可是你看起来只是在利用他们。”

“别这么说。事实上我觉得彼得的朋友们可爱又坦率，”玛丽简转身朝艾瓦挥了挥手，随后无情地评价道，“不像你。”

那么彼得也会这么想吗？比起哈利奥斯本，搞不好他更喜欢和萨姆待在一起，他们成绩都很好，都有超能力，战斗的时候也很有默契。

望着那张苦瓜脸，玛丽简给出了最后的建议：“那么，你也去找彼得玩吧，你也可以在周末去他家，既然你这么想要扳回一局。”

哈利愁容满面地放下了手中的刀叉：“算了吧。我看他现在这样挺好的。”不管怎么说，自己从来没想过要和谁比赛，彼得也不是什么奖品。

他转了转眼珠，斜眼看隔壁桌的彼得，其他人讨论的主题已经转移到了自己十分陌生的物理问题。巧合的是，彼得像是受到了召唤，也转过头犹疑地看着自己，目光交汇的时候他的口型像是要叫自己的名字，还在生气的哈利顿时吓得扭过头去，拒绝同他进行眼神交流，彼得只好悻悻低下头。

红发少女忍不住翻了个白眼：“你什么时候变得这么胆小了？相信我，如果你主动融入他的生活，他肯定会高兴地蹦到天上。”

哈利摇了摇头，这主意实在太蠢了。

玛丽简循循善诱地开导起来：“听着，继续任性下去可能会失去朋友哦，我知道彼得很有耐心，然而如果你总是等着他讨好你，他也会很累的。”

“他才不会讨好任何人。”也许是对方的话让他感受到了一丝危机，哈利的表情变得有些严肃。

“坦然充满行动力的你比别扭的你可爱多了！”

他叹了一口气，垂着头，茫然地盯着对方的杯子，浮在汽水上面的冰块被上升中的气泡猛的撞了一下。

好友握住了他的手：“如果还有困难就和我说，作为你们的朋友我永远都会认真听你的烦恼、困境、请求或者快乐。你知道的，我一向支持你……”她伸出一根手指，点了点面前的和身后的男孩，“们。”

哈利抿起了嘴唇，他的视线越过了扭动混乱的人群，在这个秘密而暧昧的角度，目光一动不动地盯着彼得的侧脸。令人晕眩的镭射光照得每张脸庞上都是五彩斑斓的光影，彼得也不例外，事实上他根本捕捉不到他的五官和表情变化，他熟悉的一切都变得那么模糊。他只是固执地、有些出神地望着，直到感觉周遭的空气开始凝固，直到毛孔开始渗出汗水、呼吸开始发颤，直到听到了自己清晰的心跳声。

于是他在心里默默地做了一个设想，好吧，如果他也朝我这边看过来……我就……他紧张地捏住了那只柔软的手……

“过几天暑假就开始了，时间过的真快。”

“是啊，你有什么打算？是去欧洲还是亚洲度假？”

傍晚时分，宽敞的车内，终于逮着两人独处的机会，哈利支支吾吾地说出了自己的想法。彼得惊讶地问他：“真的？你真的想去吗？你不是每年都期待和你爸爸的家庭旅行吗？”

你那是什么表情？哈利不服气地说：“怎么了？萨姆他们就可以躺在你家客厅的沙发上吃薯片，但是不欢迎我去吗？”

彼得仓促地解释道：“不不不……当然不是……我的意思是……我家和你家不一样，我的家很小，我的房间还很乱，我是怕你不习惯。”

“是吗？”哈利挑起一边眉毛，不可置信地摇了摇头，“你居然是这样想我的？我是那种人吗？”

“不不！你当然不是……”这下彼得更加慌张了，声音都微弱了不少，“那到时我们干点啥呢，电影马拉松吗，还是……一起写报告？”

“呃……”哈利做了一个嫌弃的表情，“我们可以一起玩玩最新出的游戏吧。”

“你别告诉其他人，记住了啊。”彼得下车前，哈利拉住了他。

彼得露出了了然的微笑：“当然，我可不希望我家的屋顶再被他们掀翻。”

站在玄关前，哈利眨着绿眼睛好奇地四处张望，彼得的家的确不像他自己的家那样精致豪华，但是充满了生活气息，木质家具紧凑地组合在一起，碗碟的摆放没什么规律，桌子上累着几本书，水杯正冒着热气，带点锈斑的水龙头上悬着一滴水珠，窗边排列着可爱的小盆景，窗外阳光温暖树荫斑驳，对面的院子里有个小孩坐在草地上和宠物玩耍，传来阵阵嬉笑。等到梅婶把花瓶放在桌上，屋子里立刻充满了淡淡的芬芳，哈利庆幸他的花没有破坏这温情的画面。

他好奇地问：“彼得在哪里？我还给他带了礼物。”

“不知道他在上面干什么呢？我猜他一定还没把房间整理清楚，他总是把自己的房间弄得乱七八糟。当你打电话说要来做客，他从昨天晚上就开始整理。”

哈利受宠若惊地说：“是吗……我希望我没有打扰到你们。”

“呵呵呵呵怎么会打扰？”梅婶捂嘴笑着，“我们随时欢迎你来，特别是彼得，你知道的，他已经兴奋了一整晚。我真是不懂他，因为我记得玛丽简告诉我，你们每天上课都粘在一起，我们真高兴你们这么要好。”

“我可没有，梅婶，但愿你不是在哈利面前说我的坏话。再说，现在是暑假，我们也没有天天见面。”终于解放自己的彼得连蹦带跳地从楼梯上下来，“嗨，哈利。”

“天哪，你就不能学会走路吗？墙壁又被你弄脏了。”梅婶气冲冲地朝彼得喊道。

“嗨，彼得。”他们来了一个大大的拥抱。

梅婶站在中间责备地说：“本来应该是你开门的，亲爱的。看来你终于肯把自己乱糟糟的房间整理好了？”

“当、当然！一会儿我们就可以坐在房间里完成实验报告了。”彼得不好意思地挠着鼻子，“话说回来，我有那么邋遢吗？”

“彼得，我希望你能正确认识自己。”梅婶严肃地说着，把一块抹布交给了他。

趁她转身进厨房之际，彼得又淘气地把抹布丢回桌上，坐到哈利旁边的沙发上，无聊地按着手里的遥控器，“暑假开始了，过得好吗兄弟？”

“当然，忽然从神盾学院那地方高难度课程中解放出来，我现在每天都闲的不知道干什么呢，还真有点不习惯。”

“你喜欢神盾局的培训课堂吗？希望我们的课程没有难倒你。”

“嘿，我知道你是个天才，但是也别小瞧我。”

“当然，除了我之外你可是最像个超级英雄啦，我认为你只是缺乏经验。简直太期待我们并肩作战的那一天。”

梅婶正端着烤饼干走出来，“将来有一天诺曼一定会为你骄傲的，真遗憾他今天没有一起来。”

“说到这个，想不到你爸爸居然同意你来参加神盾局的超英培训。”

“那是当然的。一开始他就很欣赏你，后来他又热衷于蜘蛛侠，鉴于你是蜘蛛侠，他现在对你是双倍的喜欢，哦不是，是喜欢的平方。你知道他以前就恨不得收养你。”

彼得指指桌子上的照片，“哦不，拜托可别在本叔面前说这个，我已经有梅婶啦。”

哈利扭头对梅婶解释到：“梅婶，你不知道我爸爸他有多喜欢彼得。他总是对我说希望我能像彼得一样多么多么优秀。”说到这里脸色有些黯然。

“嘿，我们本来就是一家人，不管是中城高中的彼得哈利，还是神盾学院的蜘蛛侠和美国之子。”

“但是他希望的是我成为你，我做不到……”哈利郁闷地说。

梅婶温柔地安慰他：“别沮丧，亲爱的，没有父亲不爱自己的孩子，每个人都有自己爱别人的方式，总有一天你会发现。而且，也不要忘记，彼得和我也爱你。”

“谢谢你，梅婶，”哈利点点头，又羡慕地看着彼得，“我有的时候也会在想，如果彼得是我弟弟就好啦。”

彼得把饼干咬得咔吱咔吱响：“我们现在这样也是兄弟啊。”

“我爱听这句话，你们都是我的好孩子。”梅婶拿起了挎包，她分别吻了他们的额头，“不过我现在该走了，我得去参加周末的瑜伽课了。彼得，你应该不介意带哈利到处参观一下吧？”

“希望你们玩得愉快，不过要记住，别在家里做实验搞破坏。”临走前，梅婶这样告诫彼得。

等到梅婶关上门，哈利从口袋里掏出了一个盒子，是最新出的一款游戏。

“走，去我房间里玩。”彼得兴奋地拉着他上楼，快到门口的时候他才突然想到似的嚷嚷，“等等，凭什么我要当弟弟！”

“当然是因为我一直罩着你啊。”哈利无视了他投来的眼神抗议。

哈利上下打量着，彼得说的没错，的确是好小的一间卧室，虽然拥挤但是充满了烟火气，白墙上贴了许多海报和便签，桌子上除了书本就是稀奇古怪的装置，床边那个摇摇欲坠的柜子藏不下青春期男生的秘密。

“喂，你的薯片都掉出来了。”哈利抖落了几片落在床上的食物碎屑，把放在床上的红蓝紧身衣拿起来闻了一下，熏得连忙丢到床头，他的手在鼻子前摆了摆：“恶，你的制服几天没洗了？全是汗水味，难以想象在炎热的夏天里穿上它腋下会是什么感觉。”

彼得翻出游戏机，说到：“我只有这一件，而且根本就来不及洗。”

“我想我以后不会在战斗中和你击掌拥抱了……还有，地上这些书，你就不能把它们叠在柜子上吗？”

“嘿，为什么我觉得你现在变得特别洁癖？还记得我和你说的住在对街的约翰吗，你变得和他一样，他是个同性恋，洁癖比你更严重，我和MJ小时候去他家玩，如果我们不穿袜子，他是要发火的；如果他来我这玩，他会帮梅婶做上一整天家务。”

“又不是所有同性恋都是洁癖？不，我是说，我才不是同性恋。如果非要贴标签，我看你更像同性恋！毕竟你都会自己做衣服了，虽然你对颜色的审美一塌糊涂……你把你的宝贝缝纫机藏起来了对不对？”

彼得像忽然想到什么似的说到：“搞不好是残留的反毒液物质同化了你的精神，你现在看到什么都觉得需要清洁一下。总之可不能掉以轻心。”

“我？被同化？说到影响，你还不是一样，还没发现自己的性格已经发展成黏了吧唧的——就跟你的那些破网一样，萨姆丹尼都没有你这么啰嗦……”他注意到坐在地上的男孩肩膀抽动了一下，“你笑什么？”

“我真高兴，因为我们好久没这样聊天了。”

“你也知道啊……”

“嗯，最近神盾学院的课程和训练很多，都没有时间一起做些有趣的事，毕竟想要成为合格的超级英雄并不是一件容易的事，你说是吧？”

“是啊……”啊，他又来了，哈利的眼神黯淡下去。

去你的超级英雄美梦，哈利厌烦地想。这是真的，原本以为当英雄是个令人羡慕偶尔耍帅的差事，结果却只有没完没了的战斗、市民的白眼和媒体的嘲讽，渐渐地，他开始厌倦弗里冗长的说教、无聊重复的对战训练，如果不是因为彼得他早就退出了，谁知道彼得每天都乐在其中呢，这样是挺伟大的，他再一次佩服起了彼得——如果他对好朋友也多点责任感就更完美了。

在他胡思乱想的时候，他们的手机同时发出了“叮”的一声。

彼得滑开了屏幕，“哦，是MJ，她在主页上转发了一小测试，还@了我们所有人。”

“那是什么？”哈利问。

“就是根据测试者的回答测定他是不是gay，你知道的，最近大家都很关注平权运动。”

“听起来不就是弗里每天给队员们搞的五花八门的心理测验吗？正好，我要看看我们谁才像同性恋，这比数学题容易。”

“连这也要比，你是小孩吗？”看到哈利眯起眼睛挑衅地看着自己，彼得无奈地摇了摇头，埋头念到，“好吧……第一题，你喜欢哪种颜色？A紫色粉色3分，B红色黄色2分，C绿色蓝色得1分。”

两个人互相看了一眼对方，异口同声道——“我选C。”

“第二题，挑选朋友的时候，你会……？A很认真的挑选同性的朋友5分，B很认真的挑选异性的朋友3分，C并不仔细挑选朋友1分。”彼得说着自己的看法，“我不认为人们应该根据条件筛选朋友，因为每个人都有闪光点。”

“赞同。”事实上他想的是，我就只有彼得一个朋友，但是足够了，没有谁比他更好了。

“下一题，你对自己的同性朋友经常有什么想法？A想亲他一下5分，B想掐他脸玩1分，C想照顾他3分……”彼得偏头看着他，“你想亲我吗？”

“当然不想。”哈利矢口否认。

“你想照顾我吗？”

“不想！不想！”哈利激动得大声抗议。

“嘿，你刚才不是这样说的，你不是说要当我哥哥，你竟然不如实回答。”

“不要开玩笑，你刚才不也是那样说的吗，我以为那只是你都在斗嘴。”

“那么我会选B，我挺高兴照顾你的，哈利，真的。而且我作为队长，在小队里就一直照顾你，我一直觉得自己干的挺不错的。”彼得摸着他的脑袋瓜说到。

“你说真的？”哈利拍掉了那只淘气的手，稍微想像了一下，“好吧，如果你是我的宠物狗或者小猪什么的倒也蛮可爱的，会比你现在可爱。”小时候他确实很希望能有宠物陪伴自己，他会养一只毛绒绒的叫“彼得”的小猪或者小狗什么的，他会把它抱在怀里，放在膝盖上，抚摸着他，轻轻贴在胸口，亲亲它的——等等，亲？亲它？他猛地抬头看着彼得,对方还在那不服气地嘟囔着“是吗”，意识到自己到目光后，手上的动作也停下来，朝他微微一笑，“嗯？”

因为刚才的构想他没法不去注意他的嘴巴，当舌尖不经意舔过，那两片微微撅起的嘴唇也泛着奇异的光泽，他开始感到视线模糊、呼吸困难，脸上也有些发烫，不知道是因为惊恐还是别的，他下意识地咽了咽喉咙，捂着嘴说：“快……快点念下一题。”

“你是一个性别中比重比较……？A比较刚强5分，B比较柔弱3分，C非常平凡1分 。”

“可能是C？我自认为不喜欢做个强势的人，但我也不懦弱。”

“但是我觉得你特别勇敢，难道你不认为自己是个坚强的人吗？”彼得回想起自己再次被毒液附身那次，不管自己变成什么样哈利都没有抛弃他不管，甚至愿意牺牲生命去拯救朋友，正是多亏了哈利的临危不惧和冷静处理，他们才能彻底去除身上的毒液。谁会不被哈利英勇无畏的骑士行为感动呢？

他感觉到哈利在他心里无意投下的种子正悄悄发芽，一种欣赏的心思慢慢上扬，从那天起他开始重新审视自己的好朋友。哈利变了——不仅仅是身高和外貌，他的表情不再流露出习惯性的忧郁和高傲，笑容也比过去开朗自信，碧绿的眼睛总是顾盼生辉——也许是自己看哈利的眼神与从前不同了，在人群中自己的目光总是下意识地追随他，如果两人的视线默契地交汇，他会为此窃喜很久，但是如果哈利也对着其他人笑，他会感到怅然若失，除非哈利再次关注自己。那感觉并不难解释，他甚至没花多长时间便自然而然地接受了自己，唯一的担忧是哈利是否拥有同样的感觉，然而哈利是个既敏感又迟钝的人，他没有任何把握他能够接受这样的自己。

“当然不……”哈利心里开始咆哮，不要那样看我！

接下去的每一道题，他们都要互相反驳、争执一番，好像他们对对方的了解比自己还要多。

“嘿，你都没有按照真实情况答题，你专挑分数低的选项。撒谎可不是你的作风。”哈利忍不住指责他。

“你还不是一样。你也看出来了吧？得分越多越是同性恋呢。”

“谁让这题编的这么明显，比弗里的那些题的意图还要明显。”

“有进步，看来你已经懂得去猜测出题者的目的了。”

“真没劲！”哈利夺过了他的手机，直接翻到答案，果然不错所料，但是最后还跟着一句意味不明的话：如果你耐心看完了这篇文章，并且每个描述都和自己做了比较，那么哥儿们你……

一刷新，已经有了几条新留言——萨姆：直接拉到最后，才没有上当咧；艾瓦：我倒是觉得这个测试很准呢呵呵大家不试一下吗；丹尼：唉，如果你怀疑自己而开始测试，其实说明你……请接受自己吧；本：不必紧张，其实大部分人都有双性恋倾向；卢克：……一！点！也！不！准！

“他们……他们什么意思……”两个天真的男孩面面相觑，表情瞬间都凝滞了。

哈利看着彼得，望进那双水蓝色的瞳仁，他发现彼得抿了抿下唇，慢慢垂下眼帘，他认为自己这时应该说点什么，彼得抢先一步堵住了他的话头。

“总、总之……我们还是来玩游戏吧。”彼得低着头，向旁边挪了挪，腾出了位置给哈利。

“说的也是。”

说话间，屏幕已闪现出过场动画，随即进入双人模式，他们选了各自的角色分别命名为h和p，游戏开始了。他们玩这种双人游戏，一直以来都配合得很好，共同前进，互相掩护，分数噌噌地上升。这种默契也被他们延伸到实战中去，哈利会帮彼得挡下正面突如其来的攻击，彼得也会踢倒从背后偷袭哈利的敌人，他们一起愉快地前进后退，就像游戏中的h和p一样，互相充满了信任。可是无端的依赖却又容易令人感到害怕与自我怀疑，如果有一天他们不再是无话不谈的好朋友或者对方不在身边，自己会变成什么样——这看起来十分多余的忧虑无法说出口，他们不得不在困惑中踽踽前行。

没有交谈的话，气氛一下子变的很安静，他们挨得很紧，膝盖时不时会触碰到，每一次哈利都有种宕机的感觉。眼角的余光瞥见好友白皙的膝盖——他无法不去想，无法不去注意——他感觉到一股夏日的潮热正在身体里孵化，令他喉咙发干，他的脑海频频闪现杂音，手指的操作也跟不上，他操纵的角色很快就被敌人射杀了。

“怎么了？”于是彼得控制的小人也停止了动作。

他如释重负一般放下手柄，抹了一把额头沁出的汗水：“早就说这个测验没意义了。都怪你，忽然说一大堆奇怪的话。和MJ一样，她也越来越喜欢对我说莫名其妙的话，你一定是被她传染了。”

“是吗？可是我除了上学，最近都没找她玩，因为我实在太忙了。”彼得愧疚地说。

“下次我们再来场三个人的电影之夜吧。”

“好主意，要再来一局吗？”

“……对了……你喜欢什么样的女生？”哈利目不转睛地盯着屏幕问道。

“你说什么？”

“没别的意思，就是随便问问、随便问问。”

“这……我还没考虑过这个问题。”

“那你现在想一想。”

“什么？”

“快点想想，你，女生，喜欢，快点！”

“我、我也不知道。不需要多好看，但也别太丑，不高也不矮，性格善良点吧。”

“就这样？那你也太没追求了吧……”

“那你呢，你会喜欢什么样的女生？”彼得不服气地反问。

“没啥特别的。”哈利歪着头思考了几秒，胡诌了一些很大众的女孩特征，“……长得好看的、身材性感的，成绩好的，能帮我做作业最好。”

“哦。”彼得的声音一下子减弱了，过了好久他又说，“mj挺符合你的要求。”

“啊？mj？哦，她是挺好的。”

“是吧，我也觉得她特别完美。”

“……”

“……”

哈利忽然丢下手柄，手舞足蹈地解释起来：“但是我不喜欢她，不不不，我喜欢她，不对不对，你别误会，我的意思是那种‘喜欢’，不喜欢。”

“我明白。”

“……”

“……”

“那……如果你是女孩子，我是说如果，你会喜欢我吗？”

“什么？”

“刚才不是说了吗，就是随便问问。” 尽管他让自己的态度显得非常淡定，迫切地语气还是出卖了内心。

“会吧。”

“你是说真的？”哈利眼前一亮。

“你刚才不是说‘随便问问’吗？”彼得觉得他的反映有点好笑。

“那你也不能这样敷衍我啊，你想好了再回答一次。”

“我不是女生我也喜欢你。”彼得不假思索地说。

“认真的？”

彼得点点头。

“为什么？”哈利穷追猛打地问，他还是不太敢相信，就连他自己都没发觉其实他很在意彼得对他的评价。

“大概是因为你……长得很帅？”

“胡说。”

“我没有骗你，即使你自己都没有发觉，我一直认为你是全校最好看的学生。”

“全校？这么夸张就显得你很虚伪了，彼得。”

“千真万确，哈利。你不觉得自己长得很像詹姆斯迪恩吗？”

“你说詹姆斯啥？不认识。”

“好莱坞的天才演员，特别英俊忧郁有气质，下次我们的电影马拉松之夜可以一起欣赏他主演的作品。”

“是、是吗。可是我忽然觉得你好肤浅啊，我以为你会喜欢我是因为我的性格或者才华或者其他内涵什么的。”

“远不止这些，只是我现在很想赞美我的朋友，而且，不单我一个人这样想，梅婶和mj也十分认同我的观点。”

“看来我真的很帅？嘿，难道除了皮囊你就找不出我全身上下其他优点了吗？不过……”哈利捏着下巴说，“你果然是全校最有头脑的学生。你要是能把制服的配色换一下，你就是最完美的了。”

“准确来讲并不是，我也不是每次考试都能考第一，你看，小赵的iq测试就比我得分高。”

“我说你是你就是。”哈利急切地打断了他，“分数又不能说明一切，爱因斯坦。”

“谢谢你哈利，哦不，詹姆斯迪恩。”

“嘿嘿，我现在挺喜欢这个称呼的。”

“那当然，这可是流行文化中的最高赞誉。”

“这样看来你也不是那种只会死读书的四眼书呆子嘛。”

“嗯哼。”彼得和他相视一笑。

“老实说，这个游戏还没有观察你的房间来的有意思。哦——”哈利为了转移自己的注意力，东张西望着，忽然两眼放光，于是利索地跳上了床，饶有兴致地问道，“所以……这就是你的……呃，蛛网发射装置？”

彼得的感应闪过一丝危险的气息：“小心点。我刚刚给它们升级过，但是我还不确定它们是否稳定，最好不要——”那可是他平日里藏得严严实实非常宝贝的武器，他从不给别人玩，就算是哈利也不行。

“所以是这样用的？”哈利并没有听取彼得的建议，兴致勃勃地给自己穿上，总算找到了一点感兴趣的东西，怎么能轻易放过，可惜他怎么也没法找到正确舒适的穿戴方法。

“等等、等等，哈利，请让我来教你。首先你必须……”

哈利充满期待地朝他伸出手，彼得扑在床边帮他套上了一只发射器，他自己则戴了另一边，随后他伸展手臂瞄准了桌上的杯子。“咻”的一声，射出的蛛丝粘住杯子，彼得轻轻收力那杯子便“咻”的一声稳稳回到他手中，没有洒出一滴水。哈利惊喜地接过瓷杯，在帕克老师鼓励的眼神中定位了柜子上的一本书，可惜他还未掌握最后一步的力道，书本在空中划出一道抛物线，一路撞上落地灯、撞倒衣架，最后成功糊在彼得脸上。

“哎哟！”彼得并没有生气，他捂着发红的鼻子，“不要紧……我知道保证准头不容易，我也是练习过无数次才适应的。”

哈利看着他窘迫的样子，恶作剧得逞一般笑了：“我倒是觉得这个手势有点可笑呢，非得这样吗。”这才注意到彼得手上浅浅的疤痕，他脸色阴沉地抓着那只手放在眼前仔细地观察了一番，只见手背上靠近虎口的位置留有一块咬痕，皮肤的生长方向与周围的纹理不同，复原后的伤口颜色比周围淡一点，“这是什么？”

“这就是我被你家的变异蜘蛛咬到以后留下的疤，不过早就不疼了。”他想要抽回手，却被哈利重重捏住，不觉有些尴尬。

那胎记一般的痕迹瞬间勾起了哈利的不满：“你知道吗，我有时候会想……要是那天我们没有溜进爸爸的实验室就好了，至少你还是原来的……你……”

“什么意思……”

“那样你就不会被虫子咬然后变成蜘蛛侠，有的时候……我还是很讨厌蜘蛛侠这个身份，绝对不是在嫉妒你的超能力……我只是觉得你离我越来越远了。”

“哈利，你为什么会产生这个想法？”

“还不是因为你最近对我一直很冷淡。”

“冷淡？对你？怎么可能……”

“好了你不要说了，”哈利酸溜溜地控诉，“你就是的，你这大天才、好邻居、社交大忙人、超级英雄、未来领袖，身边总是围绕着一群拥趸，还有纽约市民等着你去拯救，确实没剩多少时间来关注你的老朋友。我能理解。”

“唔，看来你早就为我罗织了不少罪名。”

“明白的话就乖乖接受我的审判。”

“准备宣判我有罪吗？”

“对。现在奥斯本大法官宣布彼得帕克……”

“你要知道，哈利，我永远不会那么对你，我们可是……”

他的话不知道戳中了哪里，哈利狠狠推了他一下，“——最好的朋友？你少来这一套，你对每个人都这样说，你的口才太烂了。”

“那么，敬爱的法官大人，请让被告为自己做最后的辩护吧。”倒在床上的彼得连忙爬起来，端端正正地坐在床上，“你明明知道，我才不会那么做。还记得们怎么变成朋友的吗，那天早上他们把我关在厕所里，我怎么也你为我打开那扇储物柜的门，从那时起，而且不管我变成什么样子，你都没有放弃我，所以我也……”

“打住——别说了。”

“我也绝不会留下你一个人……你不知道你能来神盾学院我有多高兴，因为我们以后会有更多时间待在一块儿……”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“哈利我……”彼得眼中一片茫然。

“我叫你闭嘴！”他的无辜令哈利更加生气。

“哈利……”

哈利再也受不了了，一把推到了他，把他死死压在床上，在彼得和自己反应过来之前，本能地吻住了好友的嘴唇，他感到一阵温暖。刚开始只是单纯地触碰，两个人如遭雷劈一般浑身僵住，直到无师自通的哈利试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔彼得干燥的下唇，他们才同时闭上了眼睛，搂住对方的身体，心无杂念地在床上打滚狎蹭，靠着从电影里学来的不太靠谱地经验动作享受着这个青涩又甜蜜的亲吻，很快便气喘吁吁。

哈利的胸膛剧烈抖动着，避开了彼得的目光，脸看起来熟透了，过了好一会儿，他才低声说道：“这都是你自找的。”

彼得一言不发，似乎还处在震惊之中。

“要吗？不要吗？”哈利的眼角下撇着，神情有些阴郁哀怨，“你倒是……你说句话啊……你平时不是……挺能说的吗……”

彼得看着他，眼眶红红的，委屈得像刚被人欺负过一样。

好了，他马上就要让我从他家滚出去了，多么美好的一天，哈利奥斯本，哈利想。

“对、对不起，彼得……我不、我不该对你这样……我真的不是……”哈利被吓坏了，结结巴巴地说，“好吧……也许、也许我们可以假装什么也没发生过。”

对对对，哈利想，这就是他们一直以来在做的事情，他假装从未察觉心底的情愫，彼得假装没发现好友的龌龊心思，他们还可以继续假装下去做，并且做得比以前更好，只要彼得不会讨厌他……他又感到没由来的悔恨和羞愧，彼得是个高尚正直的人，而他不仅是个满脑子下三滥的人，还特别虚伪，竟然理直气壮地要求彼得为自己撒谎，简直太荒唐了，彼得不打他都算好的。

出乎意料地，彼得伸手勾住哈利的脖子，将自己的唇重新印在他的上面，身体力行地拒绝了这个不太成熟的小建议。

哈利的鼻腔里全是熟悉又十分新鲜的气味。

……

“嗯……嗯嗯……”

哈利背靠床坐在地上，脑袋空空如也，汗津的手无畏地贴上光裸的身体磨蹭，仔细抚摸着手中微微颤抖的腰肢和窄胯，温暖的肉体就像一朵初生的专程为他舒展绽放的花，而他的手就像被磁石牢牢吸附的金属一样无法从那上面挪开。

彼得以一种敞开的姿态跪跨在他身上，细白的手臂抱着他的脖颈，讨好地吸吮他的舌尖和嘴唇，用舌苔来回舔裹那一点嫩红的唇珠，卖力却依旧不得要领。是这样吗……这样会让哈利感到快乐吗，这样会让哈利不再彷徨吗，这样就可以和哈利永远在一起了吗……是这样的吧，因为哈利的声音听起来很享受，彼得晕乎乎地思考着。他的软舌堆在哈利口中，任人索取，哈利忍不住想赞美他的唾液香甜可口和嫩舌软腻。

上衣早就在他们翻滚的间隙互相拉扯掉了，肌肤相亲极大地催生了年轻陌生的情热，他们身上因此都是汗，却依旧躁动不安地叠在一起，不断地交换唾液，恨不得就马上就融化在对方身上，仿佛离开了亲吻和肌肤的碰触就会缺氧而死。

滚烫勃发的下体隔着裤子抵在一起，互相挤压磨蹭着，令两人浑身像过电一样发麻。

彼得的刘海被汗水浸湿，一绺头发垂在额前，哈利颤巍巍地将它拨到耳后，他的手沿着耳廓颈侧肩胛一路下滑，在指尖触及尾椎刹那明显地感受到怀里性热的潮湿和颤抖。

吻到动情处，哈利看着浓丽湿润的眼睛和睫毛，语气充满了挑逗：“Pete……你……你下面硬了……”

彼得不甘心地迎着他同样湿漉漉的眼神：“你……也是……”

“你快帮……帮我……Pete……”哈利喘着粗气催促道。

他的话就像有魔力的咒语，彼得情不自禁地收紧了汗湿手臂，同时更殷勤地摩擦起布料下的阳物和小腹，顶撞着，这动作充满了性暗示，可惜并不能缓解饥渴，反而叫脑海中平白猝起更多性感的火花。

哈利为他的笨拙和滑稽感到恼火，更多的是急切和焦虑，便挺胯用力地顶了一下，成功地激起怀里一阵呜咽，并让彼得软绵绵地坐在自己腿上。他抬手艰难地解开了彼得和自己的皮带，拉下拉链，并握住了两人膨胀的性器套弄起来，爱抚着，撸动着。没几下，他们便同时发出舒服的叹息……

彼得不甘示弱地捧住哈利的脸，热烈地回敬他，吸纳他的吐息，浅浅地舔他的唇边，舌头在嘴里乱搅，直至两人吻得上气不接下气。

……

门铃响了。

“哈利，彼得，我们回来了！”梅婶兴奋地说。

没人回答。

彼得意识模糊地睁开眼，“是梅……婶……”

“彼得？”

“听、听到了吗？是梅婶回来了……快！快点……起来……”彼得瞬间从混乱中惊醒过来，将自己推离出哈利的怀抱，“听着，我的蜘蛛感应告诉我你现在很危险！”

哈利置若罔闻，手上的动作没有停。

“猜猜看，我刚才我在回来的路上遇到了谁？你一定会高兴的，哈利。”

“哈利，你们今天玩的开心吗？”

“听见了吗，是你爸爸的声音！”彼得慌乱地提醒道，他顾不上还硬着的事实，伸手去抓地上的衣服，企图给哈利套上。

哈利钳住了他的手，对着一张一合的嘴唇就是一顿乱吻。

“唔……不不不……是你爸来了，快点停下来，哈利！”他是真的有点害怕了

“你们一定饿了吧？我还给你们带回了点心！”梅婶兴奋的话第一次令彼得高兴不起来。

……

“怎么回事，为什么静悄悄的？”并没有获得预想中的欢迎，诺曼和梅面面相觑。

梅耸了耸肩，“我也不知道，难道他们不在家吗？”

“不会出什么事了吧？”

“还是上去看看吧，说不定是彼得又闯了什么祸，两个人正在商量销毁证据。”梅婶摸着下巴说。

“我有点担心他们是不是被什么敌人抓走了。”

两个人警觉地看着对方，想着都是“我倒要他们在搞什么鬼”，诺曼用手指了指上面，梅婶赞同地点了点头。

“我们要上去了哦，小伙子们。”梅婶眯起眼睛，试探地说了一句。

……

哒，哒，哒……脚步声清晰地传入彼得耳中，如同倒计时一般，他的汗毛都倒竖起来。

 ……

门没有上锁，大人们吧嗒一声就转开了门把。

“彼得？”

门打开了一点，从这个角度看过去，房间一如既往地凌乱，外套、作业本游戏卡片静静地散落在地上，床铺还是乱糟糟的，看来彼得今天又偷懒不叠被子，一切看起来都没有什么特别的。

“看起来不在？”粘在梅婶身后的奥斯本先生疑惑地问。

直到梅婶完完全全打开门，才看到从床铺后面露出来的两个棕色脑袋。

“爸爸。”哈利显得异常镇定。

“嗨，梅婶，奥斯本先生。”惊魂未定的彼得气喘吁吁地打招呼，“你、你们怎么不敲门就进来了？”

“我还以为你们……你们怎么满头大汗？”梅婶说。

“你们就像刚刚参加了一次摔跤比赛。”诺曼评价道。

“我、我们……那个……我们刚才，呃……”彼得的脑袋高速旋转起来，说谎还是坦白，怎么看坦白的代价都太大了，“就……出去切磋了一下球技。对！没错！我们刚才出去打篮球了，所以我现在又热又累，你知道的我们好久没有一起打球了！”

“哦，我很高兴你们度过了愉快充实。”梅婶欣然接受了他的说法，正欲转身走出房间。

可是奥斯本先生犀利的目光扫了一眼两个年轻人，随口问了一句，“你们怎么穿着对方的衣服？”

“啊？！”彼得低头看了一眼自己，又瞪大了眼睛看着身边的哈利。

“对啊，彼得，你穿着哈利的衬衫，哈利穿着你的衬衫。”这下梅婶回过头好奇地打量着他俩。

“不是……我……我……我们没有……”彼得语无伦次地说，那一刻真觉得舌头都不是自己的了，他像犯错的小孩一样低着头，为自己的行为感到深深的羞愧。

“哈利你不打算说点什么吗？”在家长们看不到的地方，焦急无措地拽了拽哈利的衣袖。

哈利开口了。

就在他手足无措，快要对质问缴械投降的时候，哈利的手搭上他的肩膀，笃定地说：“是这样的，我们十分钦佩对方的球技，所以决定互换球衣。”

“原来如此。”诺曼点点头，接受了儿子的说法，“看起来你们相处得很不错。”

 ……

彼得劫后余生长舒一口气，“好险，我差点以为我们就这样交代了，幸好我们的应变能力不错。”

“……如果不是我你就死定了。”

“难道只有我吗？是我们两个都会完蛋啊。”彼得指出了他话语里的漏洞，“而且我觉得你爸爸……”一想到过去的绿魔狡猾精明的目光，他后背一阵哆嗦。

“不用担心，他出院以后脑子比以前迟钝多了。”

“呃……”

“真想不到你会对梅婶撒谎。”

“那还不都是因为你！”彼得涨红了脸。

哈利笑了，“好吧，”他大手一挥，慷慨地说道，“既然你这么说的话，这次就当是我先追你的。”

“什么叫‘就当’？本来就是你先动手的……”彼得小声嘟囔起来，“等等……追？追什么？唔……”

“吵死了。”

哈利二话不说便吻住了彼得还沾着水光的嘴唇，那滋味非常甜蜜美妙，这下他知道了，就算他什么也不做、什么也不说，自己也是要亲他的。


End file.
